Maritsu Gakuen
by sumino ni iru yo
Summary: Mao's finally realizing his feelings for the hero Almaz
1. Chapter 1

-500 Years Ago-

"Well Fake Hero I guess your finally returning home as a true Hero...to be honest i'm quite surprised." Said a boy with wild tangles of pure white hair,ivory pale skin, a small physique with bloody crimson eyes hidden behind round glasses.  
"Haha er-Mao? Would it be to much to ask to drop the fake hero title? I'm a real Hero now ya know." Said a dejectedly pure hearted young boy with a mop of midnight black hair,a lithe body and currently facepalming. Mao shrugged and walked towards the gate master typing in the cooridinates for Earth.  
"A nobody like you? An ACTUAL Hero? Dont make me laugh! Its just your title not who you are." Mao snickered before realizing what he had just said. The boy looked devastated.  
"MAO! That was completely mean and uncalled for! Come on Almaz we've been around these DEMONS for far to long!" A girl with floor length blond hair also known as Princess Sapphire angryly stomped towards the now open gate with Almaz in tow. Mao didnt know why he felt so guilty...so empty knowing that in less than a few seconds the Hero would be out of his life forever.  
"W-wait-" Mao reached out towards Almaz. He stood dumbfounded when Almaz turned and gave him a heart warming smile.  
"Thank you for everything my lord. I'm sorry for being so much trouble..but i had an amazing time." Almaz chuckled recalling everything he's been through in the Netherworld. Mao could only stare,not knowing what to say or do.  
"I'll never forget my time here,the people i've met and i especially wont forget you Mao." He gave one final sad smile, tears starting to leak from his eyes before he turned and went into the gate.  
"NO!WAIT DONT GO!" Mao desperatly ran towards the gate but it was to late and the gate vanished leaving Mao to fall helplessly to the hair covered his eyes as he silently let his tears he didn't know he could shed fall freely to the ground.

"Almaz..." 


	2. Chapter 2

-Present Time-

Netherworld Evil Academy,a school filled with demons of every kind such as sinners,monsters,thieves and even some angels. The bell signaling the start of classes (though no one attended but the few delinquents that dared to),rang hauntingly down the halls of Evil Academy reaching the ears of the dean and overlord. He solemnly looked outside his window into the red sky of the Netherworld.  
"Another day has come it seems.." Mao sighed downing his third bottle of some substance he found in his lab. It wasn't harmful it seemed and had a cherry flavor (it was cherry coke). He slowly made his way to his closet to dress for the day. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair had grown out a bit in the 500 years. If possible his skin looked paler since he barely left the sanctum of his room. He had grown taller and a bit more muscular and broader. All in All he'd be what many referred to him as a "Sex God",but if you looked past all of this you would see a sad lonely body reflected through this mirror. To preoccupied he failed to hear the door open and his rival , but also someone Mao could call a true friend,step into the room. She sadly stared at Mao who still didn't notice her entrance. She did what she did best in these situations when Mao was ignoring her.  
"Oh Mao~~~ Come donate blood with me." At this Mao jumped quickly under the blankets of his bed.  
"N-no way in hell Beryl!" And what the hell are you doing in my room!? Dont you know how to knock I DIDNT GIVE YOU PERMISSION!" Beryl giggled before going about cleaning up the mess in Mao's room.  
"Relax i've already donated blood for today and i DID knock but you were to busy in "Mao Land" to hear me." Mao rolled his eyes getting up from under the safety of his blankets to grab his clothes.  
"Well Mao Land seemed pleasant compared to reality." Beryl sighed she just couldn't stand to see Mao like this.  
"You know..you could go see him. I KNOW! Kyoko,Asuka and I will gladly accomp-"  
"Your forgetting him and that princess were HUMAN.I'm pretty sure 500 years is way over the lifetime a mere human could live." Mao slowly walked towards his bathroom.  
"But..BUT-"  
"He's gone Rasberyl. I fucked up. And now i'll never see him again." Mao's voice began to crack towards the end and he quickly shut himself in his bathroom. Beryl left Mao to his thoughts. Her eyes downcast with helplessness. She found herself right outside the Heart Bank and decided to take a trip to her heart valve. Her mind and body felt numb. Her heart was aching. This would be like one of those stories she used to hear as a bedtime story where lovers never got to meet. Though i guess in this case it would be never got to say how they feel. Blindly walking she bumped into a body. Both falling from the force of the impact.  
"GAH-Sorry didn't see ya there." Beryl groaned rubbing her aching head.  
"M-miss Beryl?" Beryl's eyes widened as she saw who she bumped into.

Hell was really something. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Back with Mao : 3-

Mao slouched in his chair rubbing his throbbing migraine. He was currently at a meeting for all Overlords and they just wouldn't stop fighting and yelling!

"CHEATER! You must have cheated! No way can someone's level be that high with just training!" Screamt a heated Laharl.

"Hmmph I'm a demon, would it have mattered if i cheated? But little princy I got this powerful fair and square just accept it." Said Baal who smugly sat back in his seat with a satisfied smirk. Mao somewhat agreed with Laharl seeing as he too had a tough time with Baal. There was only one to have beat him. The red head who sat to his right swirling a baton staring at Baal daring him to increase her headache. She's Overlord Priere.

" I fail to see any discussion being done whenever we have these meetings. I could be doing something better with my time." Said a females voice. Mao glanced over at the Overlord next to him who was radiating grace. Overlord Rozalin who used to be known as Overlord Zenon but she switched titles a few centuries ago. Out of all the Overlords Rozalin was the only one Mao could have a decent conversation with. Mao excused himself not wanting to deal with these idiots any longer. He wanted to lock himself up in his lab and maybe attempt to actually make and/or finish an experiment seeing as he hadn't been able to in the last 500 years.

" How can a human have such an effect on me?" Mao thought to himself but, he's known the reason for the last 500 years. While on his way to his room he was stopped by Master Bigstar.

" Oh young Overlord don't we look rather dashing today." He gave Mao a sparkling smile holding out a rose to him. Mao growled menacingly making Master Bigstar's smile falter just a little bit.

" With an attitude like that its no wonder people avoid you." Suddenly a smell caught Bigstar's attention.

" Mao..that human boy IS dead right?" He looked over to find a Mao empty spot. He sighed figuring it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. Mao continued on his way dodging through the crowds of demons.

" Did you see the new guy? He's kinda cute dontcha think?" Said a random girl.

" I saw him he's not that cute, too wimpy for me." Said another as the two dropped the topic of this "new student" though it didn't mean Mao hadn't heard it with his demon senses and all. He didn't remember anything about a new student. Someone must have snuck them in which made Mao smile proudly at the rule breaking of his students. Though he wanted to see this "student" for himself and he knew just who to go to to figure it out.

Striding down the halls of the girls' corridors he made his way to Beryl's room. Just staring at her door made him want to second guess on entering for there were posters all over with "love" and "peace" above other revolting things.

" Note to self burn down this door." Turning the knob about to enter he caught whispers. Beryl was laughing but with who? Mao shrugged and deemed it as her hanging out with Kyoko or Asuka as he entered her room...uninvited. Beryl was laying on the bed reading a "Demon Teen" magazine.

" Beryl..you are not a child anymore why read that teenage trash!?"

" What're you my dad? Live a little Mao this isn't trash ITS ART! Besides it keeps me updated on all the badass fashions! I mean wouldn't I look epic with these skull shirts!?" Beryl exclaimed as she pushed the page fully into Mao's face. Slapping the filth away he straightened himself out before clearing his throat.

" Do you know anything on the new student?" Mao questioned.

" Uh huh." Beryl replied as she nonchalantly turned the pages of her magazine. Mao stared.

" You're not going to tell me anything else are you." Mao stated more than questioned. She smirked shaking her head.

" Nope that'd ruin the plot." Beryl's ears picked up of someone coming towards her room.

" Plot!? What nonsense are you speaking of this time Beryl?" At the moment the door opened revealing THE PLOT.

" Miss Beryl my registration was comple-" Mao gasped and stared dumbfoundely at the newcomer. In front of him, in the flesh was Almaz Von Almondere Adamant. His hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail with his signature lock of hair above his head. He traded in his scarf for a deeper crimson looking one that was longer and glided enchantingly behind him, his usual white outfit was replaced with a light blue trench coat with black sleeves as well as pants and boots. His face..looked as young as ever as if he hadn't aged a bit in the 500 years he'd been gone. Almaz looked terrified as he glanced at Beryl for help. She gave him a thumbs up and he mentally facepalmed knowing he was going to get no help from the delinquent. He turned his attention back to Mao who's face had developed a more menacing glare and scowl.

" M-mao! Listen i can explain!" Almaz nervously chuckled.

" You've got thirty seconds and you better hope it's the best DAMN explanation you ever gave." Mao all but spat. Almaz gulped as he prepared to explain himself which would hopefully save his life.

" BERYL TOLD ME IT WAS FOR THE PLOT!" Almaz flew across the room as Mao had delivered a searing punch straight to Almaz's face.

" THAT'S your explanation!? You're so in for it now!" With that Mao gave full chase to Almaz around the campus center where many people had gathered to see the commotion. Beryl was standing looking at the scene happily. Master Bigstar stood next to her also staring at the chase amusingly.

" Well well, doesn't our little Overlord look a hell of a lot happier?" Bigstar questioned smiling warmly. She looked up at him then back at Mao who had a hold of Almaz's scarf and was choking him. She giggled.

" He looks extremely happy~~!" She turned and began searching for Asuka and Kyoko.

" Now let's see what excitement you bring us Mao." 


	4. Chapter 4

A week after Almaz's return, which Almaz had explained " The princess recommended I come back for "Lizard Soup" but i had no way of returning home." , Mao had began to notice things. Whenever Mao wanted to test out an experiment on Almaz he would agree without a fight. In fact Almaz had become a lot more submissive which bugged Mao for some reason.

" I enjoy that he's more willing to my command but it just doesn't FEEL right. Now if this involved the bed I'd fully enjoy him being sub-" Mao quickly dunked his head under the running water of his shower. He thought of a lot more things like that since Almaz returned.

" No..not returned. He was just dimwitted. He's here only because of his precious princess." Mao said her name with venom dripping off each syllable. He turned off the water no longer having a raging boner and wrapped a towel around his waist. Opening his door he saw the sight of Almaz slumbering peacefully on the spare futon he had found. Mao was lost in the deep admirational spell Almaz was having over him. His feet moving on their own accord toward the sleeping boy. He leaned closer peering at the beauty before him. Almaz's hair was now free from his ponytail and going every which way. You could make out a bit of the sumptuous skin of his delicate shoulders. He borrowed one of Mao's shirts and it was a tad bit too big for him. His eyes drifted up to the slightly parted lips of the hero. Just a taste of those lips and he'd be done with this infatuation of the human he thought. He lowered himself closer to temptation. Closer..closer pulling the blankets more snugly on Almaz. He straightened and turned to look for some clothes.

"Demon or not i have standards." Mao sighed shaking his head, bits of water flinging off of the end strands. One landing on Almaz's nose waking up the drowsy hero. Getting his eyes to focus he suddenly wished he were back asleep, because he was staring at Mao in nothing but a towel. Almaz felt the air from his lungs leave him as he took in the sight before him. Snow white hair cascaded flat from wetness pressed against pale broad shoulders. A strong slim back flexed with the demon's movements making Almaz wish he could run his fingers along it. He closed his eyes tightly. He wasn't worthy of witnessing such a sight. He didn't know he had let out a longing whimper sounding like a begging dog. Mao pulled on his pants turning towards Almaz.

" Oh, you're up?" Mao grabbed his jacket buttoning it at the top to where it draped over his shoulders floating elegantly behind him but not actually wearing it. Almaz held in a breath as he quickly sat up rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes.

" Y-yea, did i sleep long?" Almaz asked nervously knowing Mao had a bad temper over things like this. Mao sighed ruffling Almaz's bed head awkwardly seeing as demons rarely showed affection like that. Almaz found himself leaning into the touch, his heart beat increasing with his happiness. Clothes were thrown into the face of the happy high hero suddenly.

" Get dressed. We're going to a meeting to see how we're going to get your ass back to earth and to that killing machine you call a wife." Mao bit the inside of his cheek. What was this pain in his chest?

' This is why emotions make you weak..' He thought solemnly to himself. He had to turn when the innocent hero decided to get dressed right then and there. With his face more crimson then the fire's of the netherworld he busied himself with cleaning his glasses trying to rid the naughty thoughts coming to play in his mind. He jolted when he felt Almaz stand. Turning to find Almaz without his scarf..was very...unfitting for some reason.

" Alright Mao! Shall we be on our-" Almaz's eyes widened as his scarf was wrapped around his neck with the utmost care. What he couldn't believe was that this care was coming from Mao, and towards him!

" Idiot. People have taken to thinking this scarf shows your loyalty to me and the netherworld. Never forget to wear this do you hear me." Mao lied with a blank face finishing his task letting the scarf fall over Almaz's shoulder where it magically seemed to flow behind the hero. Almaz blinked a few times before smiling warmly into the scarf trying to hide his burning face.

" U-understood Lord Mao." Mao nodded stiffly quickly striding out of the room with Almaz behind him. They walked through the delinquent halls of the school seeing that the school wasn't messy but not entirely clean with the random gum wrappers and trash here and there.

" Wow Mao! You've really turned this place around."

" What's that supposed to mean?" Mao glared taking what was said as an insult which Almaz noticed immediately.

" No no I didn't mean it in a bad way honest! It was a compliment. When i first came here it was disgusting and there was a lot of injustice going on that it gave me the idea that what was said about demons were true."

" Oh? And what was said about us demons?" Almaz pondered for a moment not sure if Mao should really know or not but the look he got told him he had no choice.

" Well.. I was told all demons did was revolve around lust and they'd see a crying baby and kill it to shut it up and that they were nothing but pure evil." Almaz grimaced deeply while Mao let out an amused laugh.

" The minds of humans are interesting as always it seems." All Almaz could do was chuckle nervously not knowing how to respond to that. They came before the door in which the meeting would take place. Almaz reached for the door knob but a pale strong hand stopped him. Almaz looked up into the face of Mao with confusion.A deep frown buried itself on the demons face.

" Do..you think that?" Mao suddenly questioned.

"Think what?"

" That that's how demons are?" Mao turned towards Almaz instantly becoming worried when the hero's face was blank from any emotion. He wanted to take back what he said instantly regretting making the hero lose his Almaz laughed warmly staring straight into Mao's eyes.

" If I did I wouldn't be here now, would I." Almaz replied opening the door and walking in leaving a stunned demon in his wake. Shaking his head and regaining his composure Mao walked into the meeting, his authority mask slipping on instantly. Rasberyl, Asuka, Kyoko and Master Big Star sat on the right side of the long meeting table speaking calmly with Almaz. The two empty seats were not a surprise as Mao took his seat in the middle chair as he prepared himself. Seconds later the door was blasted off its hinges as Salvatore sauntered in with Champloo right beside her.

" No one had better have started this meeting with out me!" The words rolled off her tongue along with her strong russian accent.

"Dumbasses! No ones started anything but hey here's an idea! How about you two put the door back in place and take your seats SO WE CAN START!" Already Mao could feel a headache coming on as everyone was now assembled for the meeting.

" Alright, obviously as we can all see Almaz is here back in the good ol' Netherworld and we need to figure out how to get him home." Rasberyl informed the room. Almaz downcasted his eyes clenching his knuckles under the table.

" Oh poor hero! You must be so home sick!" Kyoko exclaimed jumping out of her seat prepared to comfort the hero if needed.

" And you have a beautiful wife waiting for you to return and with her soup as well! Ah the horror of this situation indeed!" Asuka also jumped out of her seat praying that Almaz can return home quick and safely.

" Oh yes, Miss Sapphire must be so worried about her dotting husband." Master Big Star tsked shaking his head back and forth in pity.

" Hyaa! The stove of her heart must be burning with the sizzling sensation of her sorrow!" Chef Champloo stood with fire in his eyes.

" Well out with it man! Do you want to return to your wife!?" Salvatore spat at the silent Almaz.

" No. I don't think i do." All eyes snapped open wide staring at the hero who's face was hidden behind dark locks.

" W-why not..?" Rasberyl questioned shakily. A emotionless laugh pierced the room,

" Because we're not together anymore..."

" Almaz thats enough-" Mao started before the words caught in his throat at the calm expression on the hero's face.

" And she's dead." 


End file.
